Le Miel de nos Larmes
by Calame
Summary: Harry avait presque abandonné. Pourtant, il reçut un cadeau. Mais maintenant... il a oublié beaucoup de choses. Enfin, surtout ce qui concerne... cette personne. Mais, est-ce vraiment lui ? Et pourquoi lui change-t-il ? — Drarry, fic à chapitres courts, yaoi, créature!fic / Peut-être un lemon, en M en attendant.
1. Un Cadeau des Anges

Bonjour bonsoir, je me permets un élan d'inspiration passager pour poster (au moins le début de) cette fanfiction !

Ce sera une fanficiton à chapitres, mais les chapitres seront courts (environ 2000 mots chacun) —à savoir que celui-ci est encore plus court, argh...

Ce sera un peu... euh... bizarre, et pas vraiment ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, mais bon, j'avais envie de mièvrerie (tuez-moi) et de beaucoup d'extravagance.

 **Warnings :**

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, blablabla...

Pairing principal : Drarry

Univers : Créature!fic, Après-guerre (8ème année)

/!\ = Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

Si j'ai du courage, peut-être qu'il y aura un lemon... Si ça s'y prête...

* * *

Le Miel de nos Larmes

Chapitre Premier : _Un Cadeau des Anges_

Il était plus que seul. Abattu. Oublié. Mort. Ou plutôt… laissé pour mort. Personne n'avait vu, personne n'était là, quand il s'est battu. Quand il a combattu celui qu'il devait tuer. C'était son travail, après tout. Malgré qu'il ne fut pas payé pour ça. Même pas en reconnaissance. Finalement, il aimait bien Voldemort. C'était le seul à l'avoir jamais considéré, il en avait vraiment l'impression. Quelqu'un qui le regardait tel qu'il était. Comme un enfant avec de trop grands devoirs. Comme un sorcier avec de trop puissants pouvoirs. Comme un innocent, qui n'était pas seulement un dommage collatéral dans cette guerre.

Il expira doucement. À son rythme. Au rythme que lui imposait son corps souffrant. Il ne savait pas vraiment, en fait, si on l'avait oublié, ou s'il s'était enfui du champ de bataille. Probablement un peu des deux. Peut-être que c'était mieux. Allongé sur de la mousse, au cœur d'une forêt qu'il connaissait aussi bien que le fond de son âme, contemplant la cime de grands arbres, abrité des rayons du soleil par la canopée, et réconforté par le silence. Il était heureux. Pourtant… il se savait mourant.

Lentement, mais sûrement, son corps se vidait de son sang au goutte-à-goutte, une larme carmine faisant _plic_ , sa consœur faisant _ploc_. Et son esprit quant à lui, s'enfermait, avec son cœur et son âme, derrière ses barrières invisibles. Oui, il était heureux ainsi. _Crevant comme un chien, indigne de lui,_ murmurait une illusion générée par son subconscient malade. Mais ça lui convenait. Il avait toujours été un chien, de toute façon. Le chien-chien des Dursley. Le toutou de Dumby. Et pardessus tout, la chienne d'une prophétie. Oui, il était plus une pute à ce stade-là. Parce qu'il s'était fait bien baiser. Et dire que même Tom —oui, Tom— avait eu pitié de lui… Non, lui, il compatissait. Ç'en était humiliant.

Intérieurement, il soupirait. Bon. Il allait mourir. Que faire ? Pleurer ? Crier ? Espérer ? À quoi bon, il savait qu'il s'était enfoncé assez loin dans la Forêt, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, bien plus loin que la limite autorisée aux humains. Il l'avait senti, ce décalage étrange, quelque part dans son délire, cette différence de ton dans l'air, une certaine tension qui pesait sur ses épaules fragiles. Il n'en avait cure. Pourtant, en ces lieux bien trop silencieux depuis son arrivée, se trouvait sans doute milles dangers pouvant lui apporter un sommeil fatal… S'il était resté du « bon » côté, s'il était retourné au château, peut-être son avenir aurait été assuré. On l'aurait sûrement soigné, choyé, entouré… Alors qu'il était condamné à présent.

À bien y réfléchir, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait pu passer cette frontière. Parce qu'il était déjà mort. Et si tout était si silencieux, si aucune créature ne venait maltraiter son corps agonisant, si le calme de la Forêt semblait être celui d'une veillée funèbre, c'était sans doute parce qu'on l'avait reconnu. Et on n'achevait pas le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, que diable ! Alors tous restaient loin. Observant la suite des évènements. Comme pour le combat précédent, celui qui avait tout déterminé. Celui qui les avait toutes en quelque sorte sauvées. Les créatures magiques. Alors tous se taisaient, et attendaient.

Et Harry Potter sombrait doucement, glissant au fur et à mesure dans un état léthargique dont il ne reviendrait pas. C'était inexorable, c'était… le destin. Il avait rempli sa part du marché, son contrat. Maintenant… Maintenant… Et après ? Rien. Rien du tout. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, dont toute la vie a toujours été tournée dans l'unique but d'accomplir une prophétie, il n'y avait pas d'avenir. Pas assez de place pour quelque chose qui… qui avait l'air si friable entre ses doigts. Mais il y était. Il avait maintenant conscience de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Et ce qu'il en faisait, à l'instant… C'était l'achever. Pour vivre, il lui fallait un but. Ce qu'il n'avait plus. Il pouvait donc partir sans un regard, sans un regret, sans un remord, sans une once de culpabilité… Oui…

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude luisaient de la plus délicate des façons sous la lueur maternelle et bienfaitrice d'un Ange penché sur lui. Car il n'y avait qu'un Ange pour lui paraître aussi lumineux et pur. Il avait la sensation qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à avoir peur, que les monstres de son enfance et le noir de son placard ne pourraient plus jamais lui faire de mal. Il voulait pleurer, tellement son sentiment de plénitude était intense. L'apparition le prit dans ses bras, chassant toute douleur de son corps et de son âme.

« — _Mon petit… Tu as tant souffert…_ souffla l'être d'un voix lui paraissant lointaine. »

Il ne put que gémir pathétiquement. Il reconnaissait ces intonations, ce timbre, cette chaleur. C'était sa mère. C'était vraiment sa mère. Sa mère était un Ange. Oui, il en était persuadé.

« — _Mon petit oisillon, je suis venue te donner un cadeau… pour avoir libérer nos âmes de leurs tourments… Le cadeau le plus magique et impossible que tu n'auras jamais… Tu vas devenir comme un Ange, toi aussi ! Et tu vivras, oui, tu vivras… Je suis là, au nom de tous, pour faire de toi… plus qu'un Veela._ »

Il ne comprenait pas. Mais elle semblait heureuse. Alors il l'était aussi. Même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Ni tout ce que cela impliquait. Il sentait son souffle froid sur son front, dégageant ses quelques mèches noires à chaque expiration.

« — _Et alors, tu auras une chance de goûter au bonheur… Au plus pur bonheur qu'un vivant puisse ressentir… Oui, je sais que tu pourras l'avoir. C'est ton cadeau de dix-huitième anniversaire en avance, mon ange, de la part de ton père, de Sirius, de Remus, de tant d'autres, de moi… Nous t'aimons tellement. N'oublie pas._ »

Les longs cheveux de sa tendre mère caressèrent quelques instants son visage, le temps qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur son front, en un baiser maternel. Alors qu'elle disparaissait, semblable à un fantôme, lui sentait un grand froid l'envahir. Il avait la sensation à couper le souffle d'être plongé dans un bain glacé. Finalement, non, il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il lâcha un long et puissant hurlement. Oui, il demandait peut-être bien de l'aide.

Et il sombra dans une inconscience bienvenue.

* * *

Voilà ! Une ch'tite review si ça vous a plu, même si c'est vrai que comme départ, y'a mieux... Surtout que là c'est un peu tristounet...

Le Chapitre 2 est prêt !

Il s'appelle... "Il était un Rêve" !

Pour les connaisseurs, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! ;3

Bwaha 83


	2. Il était un Rêve

Bien le bonjour, jeunes (ou vieux) lecteurs ! (Bien que je pense qu'il s'agit majoritairement de lectrices...)

Voici donc le chapitre 2, qui est bien court à mon plus grand malheur... Le troisième est plus long, je vous le promets !

Désolée de ce chapitre et du suivant, qui seront en fait un peu vides, enfin je trouve, l'action n'est pas encore pour maintenant...

Je remercie chaudement ceux ayant laissé ce cadeau du ciel qu'est un review, ainsi que ceux l'ayant ajouté en favorite, ou ayant décidé de la suivre. (Je vous fais plein de bisous partout héhéhé)

Je vais m'attabler au quatrième chapitre, et vous livrer le second, ouiouipastaper !

Mais d'abord les avertissements, et la réponse aux reviews des guests.

Warnings :

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi... Sans quoi Voldy serait un poney rose à froufrous et Dumby un légume jaune peu ragoûtant... Et bien sûr Harry et Draco seraient des Dieux, cela va de soit.

 **Pairings :** Futur Drarry, autres couples secrets (Je pense faire quelques petites histoires en parallèle... Si je n'oublie pas les géniales idées qui me sont tombées sur le coin de la gueule y'a quelques jours.)

 **Dois-je rappeler que le Yaoi est un culte, une secte, et que ceux-ci la réprouvant peuvent aller éprouver la mort ou le Tché-Tché ?** _(Ou juste fuir, les jambes à leur cou...)_

Breeeeef. Ah, et je n'aime pas beaucoup les histoires qui finissent mal, par contre j'adooooore torturer les personnages, et j'adoooore presque plus le suspence. Les mystères. Même si j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête sur cette fic, on ne renie pas ses instincts les plus bas... Niark niark niark (Je vous aime :3)

Réponse aux reviews des guests : _(Normalement, les inscrits ont du recevoir une réponse par MP, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu de problèmes...)_

 **shizuka :** Merci, merci pour la review, même si ce n'est pas grand chose j'espère pouvoir te divertir. ;)

 **ange :** Et bien en fait, j'aime que mes titres aient un sens, caché ou non, double ou non. Parfois c'est évident, parfois non. Donc, " _Il était un Rêve_ " a bien un rapport avec les contes de fées, et le lien est assez clair. :3 J'ai décidé que mes titres de chapitres, du moins jusque là, aient un lien avec l'enfance, ou quelque chose de littéraire/poétique. Quant à ce qu'éprouve Harry, et bien je trouve ça assez logique qu'il soit abattu... Peut-être pas prêt à mourir, mais étant aussi perdu à l'idée d'avoir un avenir. Et il ne sait pas vraiment que penser, de la guerre, des morts, des survivants, du monde extérieur, de tout le bordel qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber sur la tête, alors que lui voulait simplement qu'on lui foute la paix. Et puisqu'il ne sait pas quoi faire, il se laisse mourir. Il y est préparé. Donc... voilà...

Dernier bref, il est temps de laisser place à ce ridicule chapitre que je n'aime pas du tout. Je vais bouder d'ailleurs. Par là ouais.

* * *

Chapitre Second : _Il était un Rêve_

Son corps fut pris d'un brusque sursaut, et il se réveilla, se relevant en position assise presque immédiatement. Peut-être un peu trop vite, sa tête lui reprochait cet élan d'impatience. D'un geste absent, un réflexe, il chercha d'une main ses lunettes, puis se rendit finalement compte qu'il voyait parfaitement sans. Il fronça les sourcils, mais laissa tomber ce mystère. Même s'il était persuadé d'avoir toujours eu besoin d'une paire de lunettes, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change.

La lumière puissante qui emplissait les lieux lui donnait un mal de crâne supplémentaire, et forçait ses yeux fragiles à se fermer une nouvelle fois. Il s'assit au bord du lit, repoussant les draps et dégageant ses jambes d'un geste lent. Il ne souhaitait pas de souffrances autres que celles qui lui taraudaient la tête. Pas qu'il en voulait de celles-ci…

Le silence se réinstalla. Puis, il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul, en captant une douce respiration non loin de lui. Ses paupières entrouvertes ne lui permettaient que de voir un éclat doré, presque blanc, presque à contrejour par rapport à lui. Il se leva, s'assurant d'une main au mur non loin, ne faisant pas confiance à ses jambes mal assurées. Lentement il approcha une main des cheveux dorés, bien pâles, qui lui rappelait quelque chose… quelqu'un. Pourtant ceux-ci étaient longs, bien longs.

« — Harry ? demanda une voix féminine et lunatique, presque endormie. »

Il ne répondit pas, et pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux. Un peu déçu aussi, il sentait que ce n'était pas la personne qu'il attendait, dont l'identité lui échappait. Mais elle, il la connaissait.

« — Lu… na ? murmura-t-il, la gorge douloureuse. »

Il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps. Très, très longtemps. Ou peut-être, n'était-ce qu'une impression. Ses pensées étaient encore confuses. Mais la jeune fille se jeta sur lui, l'étreignant avec force, le dépassant d'une bonne tête. Dans ses souvenirs, elle n'était pas aussi grande. Ou peut-être que lui n'était pas aussi petit. Il n'en savait rien. Puis, ces préoccupations furent refoulées par l'inquiétude, en l'entendant doucement sangloter dans son cou.

« — Harry, Harry, Harry… Cela fait si longtemps, se lamentait-elle en une litanie. »

Maladroitement, il tapota son dos, espérant lui apporter du réconfort, même s'il ne savait quel était son mal, et même si son geste lui paraissait inutile. Soudainement, elle se détacha de lui, semblant à nouveau pleine de vie, ses grands yeux d'un bleu délavé luisant au soleil. Oui, c'était le soleil qui l'aveuglait depuis le début. Un soleil de début, ou de fin de journée, il n'était certain de rien. Pourquoi était-il obnubilé par le soleil ? Il semblait ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des lustres… Et dans l'instant, son reflet dans les yeux de son amie paraissait être la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait vu depuis… depuis… Son attention se fixa sur les larmes de Luna, comme des perles de miel dans la lueur aveuglante du soleil. Il se souvenait…

« — Viens, Harry ! On t'attendait ! s'exclama joyeusement la blonde, le tirant par le bras. »

Sa mémoire lui échappait. Et qui l'attendait ? Où ça ? D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils ? Mais il se laissa faire, perdu, descendant de longs escaliers en colimaçon, son étrange robe blanche traînant derrière lui sur les marches de pierre. Ses pieds nus s'y abîmaient, et les muscles fondus de ses jambes avaient du mal à suivre le rythme effréné de sa guide. Et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans ces couloirs et puits sombres à peine éclairés, plus il paniquait. Des images fusaient sous ses paupières qu'il avait closes hermétiquement, des choses qui l'effrayaient.

Puis tout fut fini. De nouveau, il sentit les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, il mit du temps à s'habituer à la luminosité. Une brise fraîche le rassura. Sa main toujours dans celle de Luna, elle le tira doucement. Sous ses pieds, il sentait l'herbe fraîche. Au loin, il voyait le soleil se coucher. La fin de journée donc. De quel jour ? Aucune idée. Mais il faisait plutôt chaud. C'était agréable.

Elle me lâcha, marchant doucement à mon pas, et on profita du calme de la nature pendant de longues minutes. On descendait lentement vers un lac aux eaux sombres. Puis, une fois sur la berge, nous tournions à gauche. Et juste là, il y avait un regroupement de personnes à l'ombre des grands arbres d'une forêt. Ils ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués, jusqu'à ce que Luna se dirige en sautillant joyeusement vers eux, le laissant derrière.

« — Hého ! salua-t-elle, avec de grands gestes de la main.

— Luna ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu étais assignée à la protection de Harry, grogna un grand roux baraqué.

— Mais, justement, il…

— Que se passe-t-il encore ? soupira une vieille dame à l'air épuisé. »

Harry, lui, était intimidé par tous ces gens. Il savait qu'il les connaissait. Il leur faisait confiance. Il… Sa tête le fit souffrir horriblement, encore plus qu'auparavant. Non, il ne savait plus qui étaient ces personnes. D'où les connaissait-il ? Qui étaient-ils pour lui ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi avait-il l'impression… que tout courrait entre ses doigts, loin de lui ? Que tout lui échappait ?

Il hésitait. À sa droite, le lac. À sa gauche, la forêt. Derrière lui, le château. Devant lui… quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Il fut extirpé de ses pensées par un cri, et il sentit qu'on le serrait encore une fois entre des bras, et en plus le soulevait de terre. Cette vieille dame avait beaucoup de force pour quelqu'un ayant l'air aussi âgé. Il se laissa faire. Après tout, c'était assez réconfortant.

Le petit sorcier retrouva le sol, et en jetant un regard autour de lui, il se vit entouré par beaucoup de visages excités. Il ne savait où donner de la tête, alors qu'une dizaine de personnes l'appelait, l'embrassait, l'étreignait, souriait, tous réclamaient son attention. Mais il n'écoutait pas. Il cherchait quelqu'un… Quelqu'un dont son cœur pleurait l'absence. Mais… Il ne connaissait pas son nom. Il était abattu, regardant ses pieds, alors que la petite foule se calmait lentement.

« — Mais enfin, laissez donc respirer ce pauvre garçon ! s'exclama McGonnagal, les dispersant d'une main.

— Madame, peut-être devrions-nous ramener Harry à l'intérieur… Il n'a pas l'air tout à fait éveillé… proposa une jeune fille brune aux côtés du roux.

— Bien, faites Mademoiselle Granger… soupira-t-elle. »

Hermione Granger —c'était donc son nom— tapota gentiment son épaule, et c'est suivi du grand roux, Ron, qui semblait à une ombre prédatrice derrière eux, qu'il remontèrent le chemin du château, se mettant à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était tombé dans un coma magique. Visiblement, il avait été retrouvé inconscient en lisière de la Forêt Interdite plusieurs jours après la fin de la Bataille Finale. Les recherches avaient été mystérieusement infructueuses auparavant. Depuis, près de trois mois s'étaient écoulés, et ils avaient reconstruit lentement le château très endommagé, à l'aide de leur force brute, et sans magie de peur que le château imprégné de pouvoir qu'il était ne rejette la leur et l'abîme d'autant plus.

Quant à lui, il avait beaucoup inquiété son entourage. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé, on ne connaissait pas son mal, et ils étaient impuissants face à son inconscience. Harry finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres qu'il ne savait pas non plus, pour cause : sa mémoire était entièrement troublée. Dès qu'il se mit à raconter ce qu'il lui semblait différent —comme sa taille réduite et l'absence de besoin de correction oculaire—, c'était comme s'il voyait les rouages du cerveau de son amie s'enclencher et commencer à travailler. Ça, il se souvenait qu'elle était intelligente. Peut-être un peu trop.

Mais, il ne parla pas de la personne aux cheveux d'or qui le hantait. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il ne devait pas. Son devoir était de la trouver et de la protéger, c'était son intime conviction. C'est pourquoi il garda le silence, n'étant déjà pas bavard de base.

Sur le chemin, il apprit qu'aujourd'hui était son anniversaire, ce qui le laissa d'autant plus perdu.

« — Mais, quel âge ai-je…? demanda-t-il timidement aux deux autres qui le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

— Et bien, 18 ans bien sûr ! Tu es majeur, maintenant… lui répondit Hermione avec douceur. »

Ils arrivèrent au pied de sa tour. Cela lui rappelait un conte, tiens. Un conte moldu, avec une princesse. N'y avait-il pas un dragon ? Il se demandait où était le sien. La jeune femme attira de nouveau son attention en passant une main devant ses yeux, le tirant de sa rêverie.

« — Sache que ce soir, nous fêtions la fin des travaux, et la plupart d'entre nous vont partir du château pour prendre quelques vacances bien méritées loin de… tout ça, avant de revenir pour refaire la Septième Année, lui annonça-t-elle. Tu veux partir quelque part ? »

Harry l'observa par-dessous ses longs cils, puis alterna entre Ron et elle.

« — J-Je… Je crois que ça serait mieux que je reste… au château, chuchota-t-il faiblement. »

C'était la seule chose qui lui restait, le seul endroit en lequel il avait parfaitement confiance. Et puis… il voulait se familiariser à nouveau avec les lieux.

« — Je vois, souffla Hermione avec un petit sourire. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… McGonnagal et quelques autres restent ici, et puis tu sais que tu peux nous appeler hein ? N'hésite pas à nous déranger. »

Un autre sourire, une légère pression sur ses mains, et une accolade plus franche de Ron, et le voilà seul. Le château lui semblait froid à nouveau. C'est en frissonnant qu'il entreprit de grimper la longue volée de marches. Son corps encore faible ne le supporta pas longtemps, et il dut finalement abandonner, s'asseyant, ou s'affalant plutôt sur quelques marches, ne prêtant pas attention à la pierre lui rentrant dans le dos, profitant juste du calme de l'endroit. Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment s'attarder, il commençait à vraiment à faire sombre, et ce n'était pas les quelques torches disséminées dans la tour qui suffisaient à l'éclairer et le réchauffer.

Pourtant il se prit à somnoler, repensant au conte de tout à l'heure. Il finit par s'endormir, rêvant de son dragon à lui.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'aime bien l'image du dragon et de la princesse donnée dans ce chapitre... Ça doit être tout ce que j'apprécie.

Je considère ce chapitre-ci, et le suivant (quoique un peu moins), tous deux transitoires, juste histoires de poser les bases des différentes relations (quoique pas toutes), des mystères à éclaircir, et blablabla. le suivant est plus long (je pense pouvoir l'affirmer).

Il s'intitule : " _Un, deux, trois, nous irons au bois..._ "

Au départ, il devait avoir un autre nom, mais je l'ai donné au chapitre 4, car l'évènement en lien fut... malencontreusement retardé.

Bien, bref, je poste mes chapitres de manière hasardeuse, quand j'en ai fini, que je le veux, ou que j'ai un couteau sous la gorge (aïe, ça pique T.T).

Byebye, et reviews mes n'amis ! :3


	3. Un, deux, trois, nous irons au bois

Un nouveau chapitre de cette petite histoire mignonne. ;)

Ça me fait bizarre de pouvoir écrire cette fic aussi facilement alors que, très honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de l'intrigue précise (des éléments, certes, mais alors le pourquoi du comment, pfiu)... Je l'aime plutôt bien, mais dans le prochain chapitre, ça devrait plus bouger, ou du moins, beaucoup de personnages seront introduits (c'est loin d'être un huis-clos). Je m'amuse à mettre des personnages rares, qui je suis certaine peuvent permettre de beaux développements... Mais, pas de spoils, sur le chapitre d'après alors que celui-ci ne vous est pas encore livré. :x

Warnings : Futur Yaoi lolilol (Dans trèèèèèès longtemps. Très très.)

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, _Holy Sh_... Woups. :'c C'est bête que j'ai décidé de ne pas introniser de OCs majeurs dans mon nouveau joujou...

Et blablabla. c:

(Merci aux trois personnes ayant laissé une review au chapitre 2, ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ai imprimés, encadrés, et cloués aux murs de ma chambre. :3)

* * *

Chapitre Troisième : _Un, deux, trois, nous irons au bois…_

Le lendemain, il ne se posa aucune question quand il se réveilla sur son lit, toujours habillé de sa robe blanche. Il préféra venir contempler la vue sur une partie du lac et de la forêt qu'il avait depuis le balcon de sa tour, le ciel paré des belles couleurs de l'aurore. Un craquement sec l'interpella, et il vit un elfe de maison l'observer en chien de faïence. Son regard dériva vers le plateau de nourriture qu'il portait, et il fit quelques pas vers le petit être, qui ne bougea pas mais semblait paniqué. Alors, Harry lui sourit, et l'elfe tenta de l'imiter.

« — C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il doucement, désignant de la main le plateau. »

L'autre acquiesça silencieusement, prit de frénésie. Le brun chercha du regard une table où poser ce lourd fardeau, et attira l'elfe vers celle-ci. Il s'assit à même le sol, se mettant au niveau de son petit compagnon.

« — Tu peux manger, toi aussi. Tu as un nom ? »

Le petit bonhomme aux grandes oreilles le regarda intensément, ses immenses yeux uniquement fixés sur lui. Harry laissa tomber, et dévora le petit-déjeuner, donnant à l'elfe ce qu'il voulait bien accepter. Finalement, Harry qui n'avait rien d'autre que ce vêtement à se mettre, décida de rester ainsi, et l'elfe les transplana dans le Hall, ce qui était mille fois plus pratique que l'escalier de la tour, il fallait encore une fois le dire.

Pieds nus, laissé seul par l'elfe, il parcourut quelques couloirs avant d'atteindre les portes de la Grande Salle, où il y retrouva principalement Neville et Luna, dans les personnes dont il se souvenait, ainsi que McGonnagal. Il ne restait plus que deux tables sur les quatre d'avant, faisant bien plus de place. Attablés à l'autre table que la sienne se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes, qui paraissaient bien isolés. Ayant déjà déjeuné, il délaissa les deux amis, pour les deux autres.

Tranquillement, il s'assit sur la table massive, juste à côté d'eux. Le plus proche de lui, un métis qui tournait d'un air ennuyé sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales sans gluten, leva lentement le regard vers lui, et resta interdit pendant de longues secondes, alors que Harry lui souriait innocemment. Au bout d'un moment, il s'inquiéta du jeune homme qui restait la bouche entrouverte comme un poisson mort, et se pencha pour interpeller son compagnon plongé dans un livre l'air plus lourd que sa personne.

« — Hem, excuse-moi… Qu'a ton ami ?

— Oh, rien Potter, il ne pensait vraiment pas que tu viendrais, répondit-il sans lever les yeux. Tu me passes la carafe de lait, s'il-te-plaît ?

— Oh, oui, bien sûr… »

S'aidant de ses deux mains, il la posa devant le petit brun, aux yeux bleus remarqua-t-il quand il lui jeta un bref regard. Il marqua sa page, glissa le livre sur la table et versa un verre de lait, qu'il jeta au visage de son ami. Enfin, ils avaient l'air amis… Mais l'action eut le mérite de tirer le métis de son ébahissement, et accessoirement de le faire rencontrer le sol avec une chute en arrière.

« — Putain Théo', t'abuses quoi ! T'aurais pu juste… enfin… faire quelque chose de moins extrême ! grogna la victime, se relevant en invectivant son comparse qui n'y accordait aucune importance.

— Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas bloquer sur Potter comme ça, commenta-t-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux, avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers le pauvre Harry, complètement perdu. Ah, Granger m'a mis au courant pour ton amnésie plus ou moins complète. Donc, moi c'est Théodore Nott, et l'imbécile que je dois me coltiner, c'est Blaise Zabini. Et en fait, ça va faire sept longues années que nous sommes ennemis, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? »

Harry hésitait à penser qu'il se foutait de lui. Il préféra croiser le regard de Blaise, dont les yeux lime l'étonnèrent. Ils haussèrent tous deux les épaules.

« — Je ne ressens aucune animosité à votre égard, alors c'est sûrement que je ne vous ai jamais vraiment haï, expliqua calmement le petit Griffondor, en tendant une serviette à Blaise. »

Ils n'y trouvèrent rien à redire, et terminèrent leur repas en discutant paisiblement. L'invité à la table des Serpentards se perdit dans ses pensées en contemplant le reste du banc vide après Théodore.

« — Dites… Il n'y avait pas… quelqu'un d'autre ? Enfin, je veux dire… avec vous… Quelqu'un… qui ne m'aimait pas vraiment… questionna Harry, avec un étrange sentiment de tristesse. »

Les Serpentards le fixèrent, surpris, puis s'entreregardèrent. Un silence de plomb s'installa.

« — Et bien… Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui t'appréciaient parmi les Serpentards… Mais… Je pense que tu parles de Malfoy, avança Théodore prudemment. »

À l'entente de son nom, Blaise baissa la tête, un regard blessé. Harry comprit grâce au Nott qu'il fut son meilleur ami. Il n'osa pas demander s'il était mort, mais la question tourbillonnait dans son esprit, l'obnubilant. Pourtant il respecta le silence de Blaise, le prenant simplement dans ses bras avec sa maladresse légendaire mais une dose de bonne foi rafraichissante pour le Serpentard.

Puis il se fit attraper au passage de la directrice, la suivant jusque dans son bureau, bureau qui a vu défiler tous les directeurs de Poudlard. Il se laissa distraire par des portraits sympathiques, avant qu'une McGonnagal fatiguée de le voir papillonner lui rende sa baguette non sans le mettre en garde sur les possibles fluctuations de sa magie, et lui donne aussi un manuel sur les Animagus, pour l'occuper disait-elle. Mais ça lui plaisait, d'avoir quelque chose à travailler, et les Animagus paraissaient très intéressants.

Aussi, il n'y avait plus de mots de passe aux dortoirs de chaque Maison, lui permettant d'entrer sans gêne dans la Tour des Griffondors, allant récupérer quelques vêtements plus adéquats qu'une robe. Il remarqua enfin, en passant dans la salle de bain rouge et or, que ses cheveux avaient bien poussés durant la nuit. Ça, avec sa vue corrigée, s'ajoute à sa liste d'étranges mystères…

Une fois habillé, paré de sa baguette et du lourd manuel, il fit enfin ce qu'il rêvait depuis son éveil. C'est-à-dire, une ballade dans la Forêt Interdite. Chaque jour, il revint, profitant d'une souche d'arbre dans une clairière dégagée pour s'entraîner avec sa baguette, ainsi que méditer pour apprendre à se métamorphoser en Animagus. Ces moments de paix lui permettaient aussi de recouvrir quelques pans de sa mémoire. Pourtant, la majorité de ses années à Poudlard sont encore sombres, plus particulièrement les dernières, et aussi ce qui concerne ce « Malfoy », qui le rend si triste, si amer. C'était terriblement frustrant.

Une nuit qu'il s'était endormi dans la Forêt, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un grand loup blanc aux yeux gris. _Non, pas gris, plutôt comme du mercure liquide,_ se corrigea-t-il. Il le fascina immédiatement, mais quand il tendit la main pour toucher son museau, la bête se recula brusquement, semblant prête à fuir. Harry ne voulait pas le brusquer, et pendant ce temps il se rendit compte très vite qu'il faisait froid, mais n'étant guère couvert, il se mit à greloter. Le loup hésita, mais en l'entendant éternuer, il revint à ses côtés, même plus près, le laissant se réfugier dans sa fourrure chaude. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit, Harry bien à l'abri et endormi. Pourtant quand il se réveilla il était de retour dans sa chambre, au sommet de sa tour isolée, vêtu de la robe blanche qu'il affectionnait tant.

C'est en voyant ses vêtements maladroitement pliés et ses affaires posés sur la table, ainsi que les traces de boue sur la moquette, qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait imaginé ce nouvel ami. Il en était, bizarrement, incroyablement heureux.

Parallèlement à ses ballades diurnes et nocturnes dans la Forêt, il passait aussi un certain temps avec les deux Serpentards, parfois aussi avec Neville et Luna, mais surtout les deux autres. Il avait beaucoup de sympathie pour ces deux énergumènes, et se plaisait à observer leurs escarmouches, ou écouter leurs théories sur des sujets farfelus. Oui, il se sentait bien avec eux.

Parfois, il revoyait le loup, toujours après le coucher du soleil. L'animal restait à distance, et il respectait ça. Alors il ne faisait que parler, racontant son désarroi, ses joies et ses peines. Harry ne savait pas toujours s'il était vraiment écouté, mais ça lui faisait du bien de vider son sac. Il en vint même à parler de la personne qu'il recherchait, alors qu'il s'y refusait face à ses amis. Mais il ne se posa pas de questions.

Son entraînement d'Animagus avançait tant bien que mal, mais il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose pour enclencher la métamorphose. Quelques jours avant la rentrée, alors que cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne savait plus que faire, le Griffondor alla demander conseil à l'ancienne professeure de Métamorphose.

« — Vous me surprendrez toujours, Monsieur Potter, commenta dans un premier temps la vieille dame assise à son bureau avec un sourcil levé et une moue amusée, face au timide Harry venant d'entrer dans son domaine.

— Madame ? insista-t-il, s'approchant de l'estrade menant au bureau, réitérant sa question.

— Oui, Potter, j'entends, soupira-t-elle en retirant ses lunettes en demi-lune de toujours. Et bien, parmi toutes les personnes à qui j'aurais pu proposer de devenir un Animagus, vous êtes le seul qui pouvait y arriver sans même avoir besoin de ce bouquin (elle désigna l'épais volume qui depuis quelques semaines avait pris sa place sous le bras de l'élève), et sans jamais venir me trouver.

— Désolé, dit-il d'une petite voix, conscient d'avoir déçu une personne dont il savait avoir souvent recherché l'approbation par le passé.

— Ne vous excusez pas, vous en êtes déjà à un stade bien avancé de cet exercice de haut vol qu'est la métamorphose en Animagus. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'amnésique, et avec une magie aussi changeante, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête peu convaincu. La directrice se leva, et contourna le meuble les séparant.

« — À votre avis, Monsieur Potter, à quoi pourrais-je penser lorsque je me métamorphose ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas, Madame… Le livre dit qu'il faut se vider l'esprit… avança-t-il prudemment.

— Et vous croyez ce livre sur parole ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

— Je ne vous suis pas…

— Ah, vous qui avez toujours été du genre à ne pas respecter les règles, votre incompréhension est bien incongrue, commenta quelque peu moqueuse la vieille dame.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que vous entendez par là, sauf votre respect ! protesta le jeune Potter rougissant.

— Oh, rien, rien. Pour en revenir aux Animagus… Personnellement, je pense aux élèves de Poudlard, révéla-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

— Que… Ah bon ? ne put-il que dire, pour le moins étonné.

— Potter, si je travaille ici, c'est peut-être parce que j'aime ce travail, que diable, ne me regardez pas ainsi ! »

L'agacement de la grande dame le fit bafouiller, perdre ses mots, et s'emmêler les pinceaux. Il finit par baisser la tête de honte.

« — Pardonnez-moi Madame, ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais par mon exclamation déplacée… Alors, ce que vous dites est que je devrais penser à quelque chose ? Quel type de chose ? se reprit-il, curieux d'apprendre.

— Et bien, si vous vous en rappelez, dans le cas du Patronus il vous faut un souvenir particulièrement heureux, exposa le professeur, reprenant son ancien rôle. Par contre, pour l'Animagus, c'est… très sensiblement différent. Voyez-vous… Ce n'est pas simplement un souvenir, mais plutôt un sentiment heureux lié à un objet ou à une personne qui existe dans le présent, et de préférence qui continuera à exister. Moi… Tant qu'il y aura des élèves à Poudlard, je serais un Animagus. Comprends-tu ?

— Oui… Mais… Je veux dire, il me manque tant… Je ne sais pas qui… ou quoi… Enfin, vous voyez…

— À vous de voir. Mais il y a un certain nombre d'objets qui vous sont toujours précieux, à défaut d'une personne, non ? Même si les sentiments pour quelqu'un sont généralement plus puissants que pour un bibelot… Quelque chose venant de vos parents, peut-être, ou même votre baguette ! Beaucoup de sorciers choisissent leur baguette ou leur moitié à vrai dire… C'est votre choix, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

— Oh… »

Il la remercia, et s'apprêta à partir, tournant les talons, puis une réflexion le figea sur place.

« — Mais, Madame… Pourquoi n'est-ce pas marqué dans le livre ? demanda-t-il, une main sur le bouquin qu'il gardait tout de même, au cas où.

— Ah, ça… Et bien, pourquoi aurais-je dû vous donner toute la solution sur un plateau d'argent ? Il faut bien un peu de challenge pour, disons, corser les choses… »

Son regard amusé lui donnait des frissons, et c'était encore pire pour son sourire en coin. Sans faire exprès, il lâcha une pensée à voix haute.

« — Vous ressemblez à un Dumbledore satisfait, c'est effrayant… souffla-t-il en frissonnant.

— Dehors, Monsieur Potter, avant que je ne vous mette moi-même à la porte. »

En voyant l'expression quelque peu agacée de la vieille femme, il s'enfuit lâchement, ne tenant pas à subir ses potentielles foudres. Mais maintenant, il savait ce qu'il cherchait. Suffisait juste de le trouver. De préférence avant la rentrée, et avant les problèmes qui ne tarderaient sûrement pas à lui tomber dessus.

* * *

Voilà voilà voilà voilà voilà voilà voilà voi— Ok je me la ferme. ewe

Prochain chapitre : _Comme Renard et Loup_

Hey, sincèrement, j'ai galéré pour la formulation du titre. Renard et Loup ? Loup et Renard ? C'est un dilemme sans nom. Et ouiii, j'ai recyclé "comme chien et chat". :x

D'ailleurs, j'aimerai poser une question, un petit sondage si vous préférez. Cela concerne le titre de la fic.

Actuellement, Le Miel de nos Larmes. Il fat savoir qu'avant de mettre celui-là, je me suis arrachée les cheveux, et je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec moi-même (schizophrénie bonjour !).

Donc, quelques propositions, et vous pouvez me faire part de la votre (en sachant que le titre a, aura, un lien avec l'intrigue de la fic, ou sera une image forte dans l'histoire et/ou le développement de certains personnages).

1\. Garder celui-là.

2\. Changer très peu : " _Le Miel de mes/tes/ses Larmes_ " ou " _Le Miel d'une Larme_ " ou " _Au Miel de mes/tes/ses/nos Larmes_ "

3\. Conserver Miel et Larme, changer le reste voire le sens : " _Une Larme de Miel_ " ou " _Du Miel une Larme/D'une Larme du Miel_ "

4\. On conserve seulement l'un des deux termes et/ou un en rajoute d'autres, là c'est très subjectif donc je vous laisse faire.

5\. Fuck le titre, on change tout. eAe

Donc, voilà... Oh, et puisque je ne suis pas devineresse, faudrait laisser un message que je puisse compter... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais laisser ce piti sondage, sûrement trois chapitres, alley. Ce n'est pas un par personne, mais un par chapitre que je vais compter les votes, donc ça veut dire trois votes grand max par personne, sur les chapitres 3/4/5. Pas le droit de revenir sur son avis, une fois que c'est fait, c'est fait. :p

Je pense que je ferai plusieurs sondages, car vu que je n'ai rien prévu concernant cette fic, autant que les lecteurs choisissent un peu. ;3 C'est l'occasioooon !

 _Reviews je vous aime aaaaaah oAo_


End file.
